1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin clutch controlling apparatus. More particularly to a twin clutch controlling apparatus that applies automatic control and manual operation of a clutch in a complex manner.
2. Description of Background Art
In a clutch controlling apparatus for controlling a clutch of a transmission incorporated in a power source of a vehicle between a connection state and a disconnection state by an actuator, a configuration is known that includes a manual operational means such as a clutch lever to allow application of both an automatic control and a manual operation of the clutch.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094 discloses a configuration of a transmission of the constant mesh type for a motorcycle that includes a twin clutch configured from a first clutch that takes charge of odd number stage side gears and a second clutch that takes charge of even number stage side gears. According to this configuration, the twin clutch is automatically controlled by an actuator, while an interposition of a manual operation according to an operation of a clutch lever is permitted.
In such a twin clutch type transmission as described above, it seems recommendable to provide a manual control mode (manual mode) and an automatic control mode (auto mode) for an operational mode of a clutch and change over the operational mode between the two modes. Further, in order to enhance the flexibility of the changeover operation, it seems recommendable to accept a changeover from the auto mode to the manual mode in response to an operation of a clutch lever. However, in this instance, if the twin clutch type transmission is set such that transition to the manual mode is carried out only in response to the detection of an operation of the clutch lever, then where the difference between a clutch capacity calculated from the operation amount of the clutch lever and a clutch capacity being automatically controlled is great, there is the possibility that the clutch capacity may change suddenly at the same time with the mode changeover operation and have an influence on the drivability. The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094 has not examined in regard to such particular control upon mode changeover.